


Почему не летают ежи

by Yozhik



Series: Зелёные ёжики [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Tanya Grotter series
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>кое-что о ежах и людях</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почему не летают ежи

**Author's Note:**

> написано на кроссоверную драббл-лотерею, тема - в заглавии. В тексте использованы строчки из песен: Янка "Продано" и "Бергтора" - "Почему не летают ежи?". Отсылки: фик "Аномалия" - параллельная версия посмертной судьбы Лены.

_...иду я по верёвочке, вздыхаю на ходу - доска моя кончается, сейчас я упаду..._  
Только падать можно до бесконечности - здесь нет ничего, зелень и синева, море и небо. Если она распустит косы, то совсем сольётся с бесконечной пустотой, и никто её не заметит.  
Может быть, это не так уж и плохо.  
Может быть, так оно и надо.  
Вот только, несмотря ни на что, ей этого очень не хочется.

 _...под ноги, под колёса, под тяжёлый молоток - всё с молотка..._  
Нет, в итоге-то выйдет, что почти всё.  
А то, что останется, не потому ли бесценно, - думает он, - что никто больше и не оценит...  
Синева сплетается с зеленью, небо и море, мир, который ещё надо понять. А когда поймёшь - будет поздно, потому что никуда уже от него не денешься.  
И это тоже мало кто оценит.

 _...подмигивает весело трёхцветный светофор, и вдаль несётся песенка ветрам наперекор..._  
Угадать бы ещё, что это за песенка – и, самое главное, значит ли это что-нибудь.  
Она думает, что нет.  
Она не верит, что песня строить и жить помогает. Она считает "вперёд и с песней" дурацким символизмом.  
Но всё равно прислушивается и угадывает.  
Получается не ахти.

 _...почему не летают ежи, скажи, почему, ответь, почему?.._  
И это только один из, казалось бы, дурацких детских вопросов, на которые жизненно необходимо найти ответ.  
Хотя бы потому, что эти самые вопросы не дают покоя не только ребёнку.  
Что же нас ждёт, - думает он, - когда от вопросов без ответа мы перейдём к ответам без вопросов.

 _...почему опять я одна в тиши по трамвайным рельсам ползу?.._  
Хватит, - думает она.  
Достаточно было в её жизни и трамвайных рельсов, и прогулок по шпалам. И вот куда они её привели.  
Она ловит чей-то взгляд и понимает, что этот кто-то её видит. Спрятавшуюся, затаившуюся за зеленью и синевой моря и неба, зеленью и синевой своих распущенных кос – видит, и улыбается ей.  
Кажется, она знает, чем ей теперь заняться.

Кажется, некоторые ежата не только летают, но и умело притворяются другим зверьём.


End file.
